There's Only Us
by weird-but-wonderful
Summary: Jemand heiratet und feiert. Inspiriert durch meinen anderen OS "525.600 Minuten".


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Numb3rs.  
**Credits:** Titel und Textauszüge habe ich aus dem Musical "Rent".

* * *

**There's Only Us**

_There's only now  
There's only here  
Give in to love  
Or live in fear  
No other path  
No other way  
No day but today_

Alle waren da, Kollegen, Bekannte, Verwandte und Freunde, um das Ereignis des Jahres zu feiern. Das Brautpaar war gerade dabei, ihr Bündnis mit einem Kuss zu besiegeln, dann war die Zeremonie auch schon zu Ende. Glücklich schritten sie nun nach 561.200 Minuten, die sie verliebt, 525.600 Minuten, die sie verlobt und 5 Minuten, die sie verheiratet waren, aus der Kirche. Vor der sie mit Reis beworfen und von allen Seiten beglückwünscht wurden. Es dauerte einige Zeit, ehe sie in ein wunderschönes, altes, weißes Auto stiegen und damit nach Hause gefahren wurden. Dort feierten sie mit allen Gästen ein rauschendes Fest, auf dem es lukullische Genüsse aus der ganzen Welt gab, viel getanzt und gelacht wurde. Sie hatten alles perfekt organisiert und so fanden es auch alle Gäste, perfekt. Dafür hatte er viel Geld investiert, aber das war ihm egal, denn er wollte seiner Frau das Fest bereiten, das sie sich wünschte.

Aber auch das schönste Fest fand ein Ende und langsam gingen nach und nach die Gäste nach Hause. Es war schon beinahe Morgen, als sie endlich ins Bett kamen. Die Sonne war am Horizont schon zu erkennen, doch ihre Hochzeitsfeier fand noch kein Ende, denn dazu gehörte die Hochzeitsnacht. In ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht als Ehepaar liebten sie sich, als ob sie sich niemals zuvor geliebt hatten, um hinterher als Mr und Mrs Eppes einzuschlafen.

Irgendwann erwachte sie, während er noch schlief. Sie betrachtete ihn für einen Moment und erinnerte sich an den Augenblick der nun etwas mehr als ein Jahr her war, als er ihr in genau diesem Bett den Antrag gemacht hatte. Sie war glücklich und selbst er wirkte auf sie im Schlaf glücklich. Allerdings wusste sie auch, was ihn noch etwas glücklicher machen würde. Dafür stand sie so leise wie möglich auf, zog ihren Morgenmantel über und ging hinunter, um dort ein wundervolles Frühstück vorzubereiten.

Gerade als sie den Kaffee aufgesetzt hatte, betrat er die Küche und lächelte sie an. Einen Wimpernschlag später ging er auf sie zu und hob sie hoch. Mit ihr im Arm drehte er sich um die eigene Achse, ehe er sie vorsichtig wieder absetzte und dann liebevoll zur Begrüßung küsste. Innig und voller Gefühl erwiderte sie den Kuss und wusste, dass sie das heute noch mehrmals machen würden. Beiden war das Glück, das sie in diesem Moment empfanden, ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Langsam löste sie sich von ihm und wandte sich wieder dem Frühstück zu. Auf den Tisch stellte sie Teller und Tassen, während er aus dem Kühlschrank Lebensmittel holte. Dabei stellte er fest, dass sie kein Brot mehr im Haus hatten. Rasch ging er zu ihr und küsste sie, ehe er nach oben ging. Nur wenige Augenblicke später kam er angezogen wieder herunter und ging zu ihr in die Küche, in der sie mittlerweile das Frühstück hergerichtet hatte. Er nahm sie an die Hand, zog sie vom Tisch weg, ging mit ihr zur Haustür und öffnete diese. Gemeinsam schauten sie hinaus und entdeckten auf dem Gehweg einen kleinen, blonden Jungen, der Ball spielte. Gleichzeitig dachten beide daran, welchen Teil der Familie sie nach dem Frühstück in die Tat umsetzen würden.

Er drehte sich zu ihr um. „Ich liebe Dich." Tief schaute sie ihm in die Augen. „Ich liebe Dich auch." Die beiden tauschten einen weiteren Kuss aus.

Nun machte er sich auf den Weg zum Bäcker und verließ das Haus, während sie fröstelte und ihren Morgenmantel enger um sich zog. Mit dem Blick folgte sie ihm, denn es fiel ihr schwer, ohne ihn zu sein. Gleichzeitig hatte sie auch den Jungen in ihrem Blickfeld, der gerade auf die Straße rannte, um seinen Ball zu holen. Ihr Mann winkte ihr vom Gehweg noch einmal zu und lächelte dabei glücklich, ehe er von einem Auto erfasst wurde, das dem Jungen auf der Straße ausgewichen war.

--

Ein schwarzer Rock, eine weiße Bluse und ein schwarzer Mantel passten zum Anlass. Ihr Blick war gesenkt, alle Wörter gesagt und viele Tränen vergossen. Langsam schritt sie davon, unwillig sich von jemand helfen zu lassen. So stieg sie ins Auto und wurde davon gefahren, dabei ließ sie ihren Blick ein letztes Mal zurück zu dem Grab des Menschen wandern, den sie geliebt und für immer verloren hatte.

_The heart may freeze or it can burn  
The pain will ease if I can learn_


End file.
